Nothing Ever Goes According To Plan
by Ayamekochan
Summary: Meet Rukia Kuchiki, Japan's top wedding planner, she's use to having things go her way. Then there's the delivery boy who messed her order up. She planned to never see him again. But, with a hole in her planning, it looks like that isn't going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, readers! This is my first Bleach fanfic! I hope it's not too bad! I don't really know what to say, but I hope you guys like it! So, will you all please review and tell me how this story is? I don't know if this is okay or not, so I am hoping you guys will let me know!

Anyways, don't be too harsh and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Summary: It all started with the wrong floral arrangement delivery that could've ended the famous Rukia Kuchiki's career as a top wedding planner and it was all that stupid delivery boy's fault. She planned to never see him again, but then he started popping up everywhere she turned. Even though, she involved herself in a career full of love, she planned on never loving, but nothing ever seems to go according to plan, especially when a certain sexy orange-headed boy is around.

/

Nothing Ever Goes According To Plan

Chapter 1: Floral

I could feel myself getting sick. My body broke out into a cold sweat as I started to feel my body sway to one side and I quickly grabbed the rail next to me. I stared at the things that would most definitely ruin my career forever.

Those flower arrangements. Those flower arrangements were all so wrong.

And it was all that stupid delivery boy's fault. I'm going to kill him.

A Little Bit Earlier:

Venue? Check. Lighting? Check. Tables and Chairs? Check and Check. Linens? Check. Food and Beverages? Check and Check. Cake? Check. Bride and Groom? Check and check. Floral Arrangements? Not Check.

This was turning into a complete nightmare. Everything on my damn lists was checked and present, but one of things I needed the most, was unchecked and absent. I paced around the large, partially decorated ballroom, clipboard and cell phone in hand. Everything was going perfectly, the place was turning out to be quite beautiful if I do say myself. Almost the entire ballroom walls were delicately draped with beautiful snowy linen with the changing colors of soft baby blues and pretty lavenders bouncing off of them, giving them the colored appearance as the lighting people checked the lighting. The people working on tables were lined all around the room, some pinning pure white table clothes in different places, to give the table a puffy look and the chairs were being done the same way, and other people were setting down ivory chargers lined with beautiful golden curves and equally white linens were on top as a place mat for the sparkling sliver table wear. There were already people installing the pure milky dance floor in the middle of the room, carefully working around the other people carrying in boxes of either chargers, linens, or lighting cables. The cake people were carefully bringing in boxes of the cake's layers into the room as they sat the boxes on the designated cake table.

The room was already turning to a beautiful winter wonderland, but there was one thing missing. The floral arrangements were still not here and everything else was almost more than half way done. The arrangements needed to come in soon or I would be so dead. I rubbed at my temples, trying to rub away my growing headache. I looked around the room again and spotted one of my assistants helping someone with the tables and quickly waved her down when she looked at me.

"Yes? Did you need anything Rukia?" My assistant, Momo Hinamori asked in her very candy sweet voice as she smoothed out a slightly rumbled grey pencil skirt. She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile of my own. Momo's been one of my best friends since we were kids and I love her to bits and pieces.

"Momo, do you have some aspirin? I'm afraid if the floral arrangements don't come soon, my head might explode." I asked rubbing at my temples again as I heard a small gasp coming from Momo. I watched as she quickly dug into the pocket of her matching blazer and pulled out a small bottle of aspirin, I assumed.

"I always have aspirin for you! We wouldn't want that pretty head of yours exploding on us! Especially in the middle of a wedding!" Momo exclaimed as she twisted open the bottle and shook out two small white pills and handed them to me. I gingerly took them and popped both of them into my mouth. When you have frequent headaches, especially in this line of stressful work, you need nothing to wash it down, you just need it quickly dissolve in your body to get rid of a headache.

"Thanks, Momo. You always have aspirin when I need it the most. How are the tables going?" I asked.

"They're going great, Rukia! They're really pretty it was a great idea to pin up the sides of the table cloths! They look like giant fluffy clouds! But…" Momo trailed off her sentence, looking nervously at everywhere else, but my eyes.

"But…?" I asked, wanting her to get on with her sentence, hoping that there wasn't another problem I needed to attend to.

"We really need those flowers, or else the tables will never be able to come together!" Momo quickly exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand as if she said something wrong. I groaned, rubbing at my temples again, feeling the headache's pain increase. Damn it! Where the hell are those flowers!

"Rukia! Are those flowers here yet? We really need them for the ceremony room!" Another voice yelled as I turned to see the next person who needed those flowers run into the ball room. My other best friend assistant, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, was the said person who needed flowers to decorate the place the ceremony was going to happen.

"Nel, I'm sorry, but the flowers aren't here yet. When I last spoke to the delivery guy, he told me there was killer traffic from where he was driving from. But, damn it if those flowers don't get here soon, I'm going to…" My rant was cut short by the shrill ring of my cell phone and I quickly looked at, seeing that it was the delivery guy's number. I quickly answered the call, pushing the phone to my ear to answer it.

"Hello? Delivery guy? Where the hell are those flowers? We really need them right about now!" I snapped into the phone, my irritation clearly evident in my choice of words and tone.

"Shut up! I'm here! So hurry up and take your damn flowers, so I can leave you to your dumb wedding! I'm at the loading zone in back of the hotel, where you told me to meet you, so hurry up!" I heard a manly yell at the other end of the phone. Finally! The flowers were here! Maybe I won't die! I told him I'd be there and quickly pressed the end call button.

"The flowers are here, you two! Go back to your places and get ready to place those flowers!" I stated sternly, turning my back to them and started running the other way, to the back of the hotel. I pushed myself through the doors of the ballrooms and circled around the many hallways of the hotel as I forced myself to the hotel's parking lot in two inch pumps. My feet were so going to kill me later on for forcing them to speed down those halls.

I pushed opened the doors to the parking lot, happy to see a fairly large looking refrigerator van in the loading zone. But I would say otherwise about what I assumed was the back of the delivery guy. That bastard has been giving me a hard time since the first of the thirty-four phone calls I gave him today. He was going to get an earful after I sign for those flowers.

"Hey, Delivery Guy! I need those flowers!" I yelled at the guy, running down the slightly sloped concrete floor of the parking lot. By the time I got to him, he turned around with a scowl plastered to his young face. He was wearing a grey short-sleeved button-down shirt, with what I saw as a black undershirt underneath, paired with his dark washed blue jeans and converse. His equally grey cap was on backwards and for the first since I saw him like five seconds ago, I saw his brightly colored orange hair. My jaw almost dropped when I saw him because I realized something. This unprofessional looking delinquent was the one driving my precious flowers! He better not have bruised a single petal on them, or I'd kill him for sure!

"Well hey to you too, wedding planner! I need you to take your flowers, so I can leave!" He scowled, his brows knitting together as he glared down at me. "We wouldn't be in this mess, if you had just hurried up! But, you didn't, so it's your fault! Oh, don't you dare give me that look! If you had left earlier, then you would have been here long ago! Now, hurry up and unload those flowers, or else you're not getting a tip!" I yelled at him, this guy acts like he has better things to do, but I bet he's just wants to leave, so he can go fight some delinquents or something.

"God, you are such a pain! Just give me a sec, and you can have your flowers." The Delivery Guy groaned as he turned his back on me to open the back of the van. I huffed in response to his groaned as I tapped the toe of my pumps, waiting for him to open the doors. He opened the doors and stepped out of the way, so I could see the flowers. I took one look at them and my jaw immediately dropped to the floor. If this were the top floor to a hundred story building, my jaw would break through all of those floors and probably crash to the ground all the way to hell.

"Wh-wha-what the hell is this?" I managed to stutter out of my open mouth, the Delivery Guy raised an eyebrow and looked at the flowers and then at me.

"What are you, blind? These," he gestured to the floral arrangements, "are flowers. Say it with me, f.l.o.w.e.r.s, flowers." He stated slowly, trying to get me to understand as if I were stupid.

"I'm not stupid, you idiot! What I mean is, these aren't the flowers I ordered! Where the hell are my flowers?" I roared at him feeling my chest starting to pound. I watched as his lips parted slightly, looking kind of shocked. He swiftly reached into his back pocket and pulled at a crumpled piece of folded paper. He opened the paper and I watched as his amber eyes searched the paper. His jaw dropped as he looked at the flowers and then back at the paper, he must have done it at least twenty times before looking at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously. His nervous voice filled my ears and I nodded quickly, not trusting my sailor's colorful mouth as I continued to stare at the inside of the cool van.

"Oh, crap. I took the wrong van." He stated dumbly. We stood in silence for what felt like for an eternity.

I could feel myself getting sick. My body broke out into a cold sweat as I started to feel my body sway to one side and I quickly grabbed the rail next to me. I stared at the things that would most definitely ruin my career forever.

Those flower arrangements. Those flower arrangements were all so wrong.

And it was that entire stupid delivery boy's fault. I'm going to kill him.

"What do you mean you took the fucking wrong van? Are you a fucking idiot? The wedding is going to start soon in a few hours! What were you thinking? These are clearly yellow roses and green hydrangeas! Not the white roses and blue peonies I ordered! What the fuck? I'm going to kill you!" I completely snapped at him, flaying my arms wildly. This ass is going to end my career!

"Calm down! I'm sorry I took the wrong van, I'll call the flower place right now and they'll bring your flowers right over." He said, taking out hid cell phone and dialed the number. I sat down under the rail and placed my head in my hands as I brought my knees up to my chest. My eyes began to water and I took a few calming breaths, before I heard him get off the phone. I heard him clear is throat and he began to speak.

"Um, look, Wedding Planner, we got some bad news. One of the other workers took the van with your flowers and he's stuck in really killer traffic on the other side of town, so he probably won't make it before the wedding. I really am sorry, I don't know what to do…" His voice trailed off into a quiet whisper.

My heart literally stopped and I could already feel bile coming up through my throat. I was getting sick fast. This was the end. My career and everyone I work with lives' are over. After word gets to the media on how a wedding I created was ruined, I'll be dead. I swallowed hard and tried hard not to throw up. No, wait I shouldn't think like this. I am the Rukia Kuchiki, top wedding designer in Japan and pretty much all over the world. I will not let down the happy couple that is to be wed today.

I jumped up from the ground and paced back and forth in a straight line, my fingers cupping my chin slightly. You know like that thinking pose some people do when they think. I could feel the Delivery Guy's eyes on me as he watched me pace, but I didn't care. I am not going to fail this wedding. And that's when I got it. I just have to think. I stopped in my tracks when I heard the Delivery Guy gasp and open his mouth.

"Wait a sec! I got it! There is a flower shop down the street! I can take you there now, so we can get you your flowers!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He ran to the door of the van and threw it open. He climbed inside and he stuck his head out of the window, looking at me.

"Hurry up! You look stupid standing there! Hurry and get into the van! You need those flowers, right? So get in! Trust me, I'll fix this!" He yelled starting up the van. The van roared to life and I blinked. Did he just say trust him? Trust him after I had put my life into his hands the first time he was supposed to bring the right floral arrangements.

But the way his eyes looked at me, he looked dead serious. But, who was I to argue at this very moment and waste more time? At this point it was the only idea that seemed plausible and it seemed it might work. Without saying another word, I ran to the passenger's side and threw the door open. I hopped in and slammed the door close.

"You better be able to fix this, after all this is your fault. I'm not going to trust you until you fix this." I told him coolly, looking into his stern eyes.

"Yeah, it is. And you know what? Like I said, I'll fix this and you can get back to your line of work. Trust me, everything will be fine. I know what I'm doing." He smirked at me, turning the key in the ignition further.

I felt my lips tug into a smirk matching his own, "Whatever. Just drive and get me my flowers, you asshole."

And with that he quickly sped out of the parking lot and raced down the street to the flower shop.

/

Okay, finally finished my first ever Bleach fanfic! I hope this is alright, I'm scared to see how you guys like this! So, will you guys pretty please review! I really need to know how this fanfic went! And I am also sorry for any grammar errors here because I tend to have problems with that!

Anyway, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! But don't be too harsh, like I said, I'm scared!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I guess this story isn't doing very good! I got one review so thank you a lot a lot to ashezo! And the people who favorited this story! So I'm hoping that this chapter is better, I guess! I want to know how this story is, so please review! It would mean a lot! And I'm sorry for the grammar errors too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

/

Nothing Ever Goes According to Plan

Chapter 2: Flowers and a Tip

"Oh my God! You drive like a mad man! I swear you are a delinquent probably practicing for a fast getaways from the cops after you rob a poor defenseless jewelry store! You almost ran over that old lady!" I screeched at the orange headed mad man driving the refrigerator truck. So far we almost hit two light poles, a fire hydrant, an old lady, a group of children, and a little dog crossing the street.

"Will you shut up? You've been yelling ever since you got into this damn truck! I'm not a delinquent, you stupid midget! Besides, that old lady shouldn't have been crossing, the crosswalk clearly had a stop sign on it!" Delivery Boy argued back as he turned into the parking lot of the flower shop. He parked the truck in the loading zone in back of the shop and turned off the ignition. I smacked him over the head with my clipboard and jumped out of the truck.

I sprinted my way to the door of the flower shop and nearly slammed it open. "Hello? I'm sorry to bother you right now, but I really need flowers for a wedding!" I called in to the shop when I noticed there wasn't anyone around. I heard footsteps behind me and I whirled around to see the Delivery Boy behind me with a scowl on his face and his hands in his pockets. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Look, you scared them away with your crazy driving skills! What are we going to do now?"

"Come on, my driving skills aren't that bad! Your driving skills are probably worse because I bet you can't even reach the pedals and see over the dash…" Before he could finish his sentence there was a slight throat clearing in back of me. I turned around to see an older woman dressed in a yellow apron decorated with pink cherry blossoms.

"My, my, what do we have here? You two youngsters fight like an old married couple!" The woman laughed lightly covering her mouth with her hand.

"We aren't a married couple!" Delivery Boy and I yelled in unison which only made her laugh more. After her small fit of laughter, she composed herself and asked, "I'm Haruko, what can I do to help you today? I heard you needed flowers for a wedding."

"Hello, I'm Rukia Kuchiki and this is Delivery Boy, it's nice to meet you. Yes, I was wondering if you had a lot of white roses and blue peonies or any other white and blue flowers on hand." I said in my proper business tone I use when I work with the vendors of my weddings. I heard a small scoff coming from behind me and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from turning around and kicking the delinquent in his shins.

"Hmm," Haruko hummed thoughtfully, "we had used the white roses just earlier today and plucked them into just petals, so we have a lot of those. As for the blue peonies we sold our last bunches yesterday and our guy doing stock went out to get more flowers this morning and he won't be back until later tonight. But we do have blue hydrangea and white orchids. How are these flowers?" Haruko asked waving us over to follow her to the back room. We entered the back room and were greeted with the different sweet scents of the flowers that lay across the long wooden tables. She walked us over to a side of the table where there lay large piles of beautiful blue hydrangea and a few flowers over were the fresh white orchids. Seeing the flowers made my mind instantly started running on hamster power as I thought of how I would place the flowers together.

"We'll take them." A slightly gruff voice broke my concentration and I quickly turned on my heels to look at the owner of the said voice. The Delivery Boy had come to my side unnoticed and had started pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He opened and took out a credit card and handed it over to Haruko.

"That's splendid! Should I wrap them up for you?"

"No, it's alright. We'll take them as is. I have a truck out back."

"Oh, alright! Well then. Please follow me, so you may pay for these flowers." Haruko instructed as she stepped out of the back room with the Delivery Boy following her. But, before completely stepping out of the room, he turned around and smirked, "You better have an idea of what you wanna do with those flowers by the time I get done paying for them."

I smiled inwardly, "Oh, don't worry I'm already working on it." And with that he nodded and stepped out of the back room. I turned my attention back to the flowers lying on the table and picked up a bunch of hydrangea. I ran my fingers lightly over the buttery soft petals and picked up the white orchids laying next to the other bunches of hydrangeas. I placed the two types of flowers next to each other looking at what they would look like if they were placed together in the same flower arrangement.

But then something hit me, we don't even have vases or anything to put the flowers in to create the arrangements. I groaned and placed my forehead into the flowers in my hands, feeling a headache coming on.

"Okay, well the flowers are paid for, so we can move them into the truck. What's wrong?" The Delivery Boy's voice traveled into my ears as he walked near me. I turned to face him and walked a few short strides until I was right in front of him, prodding my finger at his hard chest.

"We don't even have vases to put them in! What are we going to do now? We don't have enough time to go out on a scavenger hunt for twelve vases that will be able to work for the wedding!"

He groaned, face palming himself, "Yeah, you're right. Do think that the vases that the other flowers I have in my truck will work?"

I thought about the tall white, frosted vases that held the other flowers in his truck. I looked back at the flowers in my hand and thought about the vases in the van. "They would be perfect, but I wouldn't feel right using them. Weren't they going to be used in the other wedding on the other side of town? They were someone else's flowers for their wedding day. I couldn't." I frowned, thinking of using someone else's flowers seemed like a sin to me, ruining someone's wedding day because they didn't use the flowers they wanted. Some brides really knew what kind of flowers they wanted for their wedding and they'd be devastated if they couldn't have it.

I was lucky the bride I have has no idea what the flower arrangements looked like because she gave me full creative freedom of what I thought would be good flowers for the wedding because well, she didn't know too much about flowers, but just had to have flowers. The only thing she really wanted was that it was her dream to walk down the aisle on white rose petals. And that's what she'd be getting.

"Well damn, stubborn midget." It took me a lot to resist the urge to step on his foot, "Why don't I just call the shop and see if they can get some replacement vases for the other wedding? The other wedding doesn't start until tonight, so the other driver can come pick of the other wedding's flowers later and get it to the other wedding. It's not like the traffic is going to last all day. So in the mean time, we'll use the vases we have now and everything will be fine." Delivery Boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I stood there, contemplating our options here. Go without vases and ruin my bride's biggest day of her life because I didn't want to use vases that we could get replacements for or use the vases and get replacements for them without the other wedding party having any knowledge of what happened. Yeah, I'm going to go with the latter option.

"Okay fine, let's use the vases in the truck, Delinquent." I agreed with him and he glared at me, but ultimately nodded at my decision. We gathered the large piles of flowers and plastic containers filled with rose petals and trudged all the stuff back to the truck. With Haruko's help, of course. We didn't have much time to go back and forth to get the flowers. I thanked Haruko as the Delivery Boy packed up the truck with our recent purchase.

"Thank you so much, Haruko. You've been a huge help to us." I told her, bowing my head to her.

"Oh my! There's no need for that! It was my pleasure, it's my job! Come by anytime when you need anything, Miss Kuchiki! It's an honor to help such a celebrity!" Haruko smiled, laughing lightly. I felt my face turn red with embarrassment, I'm famous, but I don't need to be called a celebrity or anything.

"Oh I wouldn't say I'm a celebrity! I'm just doing my job. Please call me, Rukia."

"But you are! Your weddings are the most beautiful I have ever seen! Someone who can understand the need of a couple and make their dreams come true is really amazing. You have real talent!"

"Oh my, thank yo.." I was about to finish my sentence when I heard the slam of the truck's door shut behind us. And saw that Delivery Boy was done. He thanked Haruko and told me we had to go. I thanked Haruko again and got in to the passenger's seat. I stuck my head out of the window and waved to Haruko.

"Good bye and good luck! Don't be a stranger and don't forget to bring that hunk of a boyfriend back with you!" Haruko called as she waved back at me. My jaw dropped and quickly called back to her that he wasn't my boyfriend. She laughed and waved us off as the Delivery Boy drove out of the parking lot. Someone as stupid as him would never ever be my boyfriend, ever.

Back at the same palace where we started, at the hotel's loading zone, I jumped out of the truck and sprinted to the back it and swung the door open. The Delivery Boy came to my side as we started to unload the flowers out of the truck. The door leading to the parking lot opened and I turned to see Nel and Momo coming down the slope.

"Rukia! You made it! Here, we'll take some of the stuff to the room, so we can help you put together the arrangements." Nel said hurriedly as she took a few of the older arrangements in her arms. Momo came up and grabbed the hydrangeas in my arms. I had called them on our drive back, so they could help bring the flowers in.

"Okay, thanks you two. Be careful with the flowers that aren't ours. The other wedding is using those." I told them as they started grabbing more things. I filled my arms with the orchids and Delivery Boy took the rest of the arrangements and closed the door with his foot. With that, we went back to the reception room for the wedding, along the way I described what I wanted to do with the flowers.

When we got back to the reception room, everything was already done and ready to go, except the flowers were the only things missing. We carried the flowers to a long folding table I told Momo to put up before we go there.

"Okay, we're going to need more people than the four of us if we want to get this done fast. Nel and Momo, can you two go get some more people to help out?" I asked the two them once they finished setting the flowers down.

They stood in a straight line, with one of their hands to their forehead, saluting to me. "Yes, Ma'am!" and with that they scurried off in search for people. I sighed contently, knowing they'd be able to get help. I turned my attention back to the flowers to see that Delivery Boy was already taking the older flower arrangements off the vases, placing them on a separate table.

I watched as he worked carefully easing the flowers out of their vases, noticing how his long fingers gently wrapped around the bottom of the flowers and how his eye brows knitted together in concentration. I had to admit, he'd never me my boyfriend, but I have to admit with Haruko, he wasn't bad looking. He looked up at me with his light amber eyes, scowling at me.

"What are you looking at? Shouldn't you be working?" He asked, then he smirked, "Or maybe I'm distracting you cause I'm too hot." I scoffed loudly at him, turning my attention back to the flowers.

"Shut up, Asshole Delinquent! I was watching the flowers to make sure you didn't injure the flowers. God, if I looked at you, I might go blind! You're hideously ugly!" I yelled at him, still looking at my flowers. I grabbed some of the hydrangeas into one big bundle, making them look like a mushroom cap.

"Gee, thanks. You aren't very pleasing to the eye either you disgusting midget! I bet every time you look into a mirror you break it cause the mirror can't stand looking at you!" He snorted at me as he finished taking the arrangements apart. He took some of the hydrangeas and started doing the same thing as I was doing to the flowers.

"Are you sure you aren't talking about your pervious experiences with mirrors, Delinquent?"

"I'm sure, I thought the mirrors in the truck were going to break after they saw your ugly face."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Cougar."

"Cougar? Are you serious? I'm not even old! I don't prey on young boys! You're the one with the creepy windowless truck! You probably lure little children into your truck with candy!" I screeched at him, finishing up the hydrangea bundle, placing it on top of the vase. I grabbed an orchid branch and snipped the steam down to size, sticking the branch at the base of the hydrangeas, so they were draping over the side of the vase.

"Sure you're not old! I hear cosmetic surgery does wonders these days. And I don't lure children to the truck with candy! It's not even my truck! It's the shop's, I have my own car thank you very much." He argued also finishing his bundle of hydrangeas, also placing it on the vase. But instead of adding orchids, he worked on the next bundle of hydrangeas.

"Oh I see you like older women who get surgery! And are you sure the car you have isn't another windowless truck? It seems very likely." I said, snipping away at more branches of orchids.

"Oh sure, I do just love the wrinkly old ladies get surgeries on various parts of their bodies." He said sarcastically, "And I can assure you I don't have a liking for children cause I'm too into the old ladies." I bent my head down and started laughing into the sleeve of my blazer. I heard him laugh too, which I wasn't expecting. And it didn't sound too bad.

"Okay Rukia, we got some people! It looks like we got enough people here, I'm going to go put the rose petals on the aisle, I'll be right back." I heard Nel say as she walked over to the table and grabbed the containers of petals. She smiled at me and dashed out of the room before I could say another word. I looked at the Momo and the five of my employees at her side.

I explained to them what I wanted, showing them the arrangement I was nearly finished with. When I was done explaining, everyone got straight to work, working meticulously and fast to get the work done. And in no time, the arrangements were finished and were being placed on their respective tables. I was placing an arrangement in the middle of a circle of already light candles of different sizes on the table. I stepped back to admire my work, of how the white orchids flowed down from the bundle of hydrangeas and down the sides of the frosted vase and how the candles bathed the orchids and table with a soft amber light. It was very beautiful, but it felt like it was missing something. I looked around the room, at all the tables and how the arrangements faired on the table and then I got an idea. Nel had come back shortly after she decorated the aisle with the rose petals and had some left over. I sprinted across the room and grabbed one of the containers and took it to the nearest table.

I opened the container and began spreading the petals across the center of the table. When I was done I looked at my work and dubbed it beautiful, so I called the Momo and the Delivery Boy over to help me spread the petals to different tables. They took containers of petals and proceeded in the spreading of the petals.

After we were done and the tables we had used for the flowers were cleared out and everything that shouldn't be there was out, I examined the room. The large elegant room was bathed in light blue and candle light, the dance floor had the new couple's monogram reflected on to it, the tables were all set and ready for guests, the wedding cake was off to the side, its own lights shining on to it. I looked at my clipboard over again and everything was checked and accounted for. I looked at the time and there was fifteen minutes until the ceremony and from what I heard from Nel, people were already packing in.

I sighed contently. Everything was perfect. After all the crap I had dealt with earlier, it was over and everything worked out. The flower arrangements I think, were more beautiful than the arrangements we were suppose to get. The Delivery Boy did what he said he would and everything came out great. I'd have to thank him later, but that reminds me, I don't even know his na.." My thoughts were cut off by a sudden wet coldness on my cheek and I squeaked, jumping back from my spot.

I looked to see what it was and saw a can of soda being held up by the Delivery Boy, who was smirking down at me. "Aww, scared of a little can of soda? I thought you were too stubborn to get afraid of a can of soda. But, whatever. Here, this is for you. Take it." He teased throwing me the cold can that fell right into my hands.

"Ass, you just surprised me is all. And why give this to me? What, did you poison it?" I looked at him accusingly. He gave a short laugh.

"Yeah sure, that's what they all say. And no reason, just figured you were thirsty after working so hard for the wedding is all. And nah, I couldn't find any poison around this room anyway." He smirked at me, as if he had actually tried looking for a bottle of the stuff. He probably did look for it. But, now that I think about it, I swallowed and noticed that my mouth was completely dry. "Bastard, but thanks." I muttered and opened the can.

I quickly brought the cool can to my lips and was greeted with the refreshing bubbles of carbonation of the soda. I swallowed it down greedily, not really noticing how thirsty I was until I stopped drinking and noticed I almost finished the entire can.

"God, do you enjoy getting dehydrated or something, so you can pig out on drinks later?" That comment earned him a hard heel stomp of foot, before I continued to drink my soda. He had bent down to rub his foot as he muttered incoherent swear words at me. I just laughed at him.

"Rukia! You're needed at the ceremony! It's going to start soon!" Momo called from the door of the reception room, I turned to her and called back, "Alright! I'll be right there!" She nodded and went away from the door.

"I guess that's my cue to go. Guess I'll be going then if you don't need anything with the flowers." Delivery Boy said as he got up from the ground. I shrugged, "Yeah I guess so. I think we got everything we need here."

"Good," he nodded, turning his back to me as he began walking away. "Yeah, thanks Delivery Boy you really helped me out today! I really appreciate it!" I called out to him.

He stopped walking and said, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

I was confused, "Huh? Who's that?"

"It's my name. Not Delivery Boy or Delinquent," he said and he turned around, giving me a small smirk. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

I returned him the smirk and he turned around and began walking out of the room, putting his hand in the air, like he was waving back to me. Before I knew it, he left the room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I said to myself and smiled, "what an asshole." I looked down at me can of soda and took a sip. It's too bad I'll probably not see him again. His name is funny. The perfect name to tease him about being named after a strawberry.

I turned on my heel and began heading for the opposite door. Then it hit me.

I forgot to give him a tip.

/

Alright finished this very long chapter! Sorry for the grammar errors! I hope this was better than the last chapter I put up! Maybe this is too boring? I don't know! What do you guys think?

PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Your input is very important!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow reader people! The next chapter is up! Hooray! Thank you guys so much for the reviews for the last chapters! You guys are fantastic! Anyways, I reread this chapter and I hope it has less grammar errors in it! So I hope you guys like this chapter! Please tell me how it is! I would love to know! It would really help! Please and thank you! And thanks again for the last reviews! I hope you enjoy this!

Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

/

Nothing Ever Goes According to Plan

Chapter 3: Of Rain and Ramen

Pitter, patter, pitter…

What is that sound? Groggily, I slowly opened one of my eyes, looking for the culprit of the small noise that softly bounced off the walls of my mostly dark bedroom. I slowly scanned my one eye around my room, my eye stopping at the large window seat at the center of my room, draped by sheer white curtains. Through the curtains, I could see the droplets of water hitting my window, like small little diamonds glittering from the reflection of the early morning lights spotting the otherwise dark city.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I rolled around a little in bed, making sure that I was all wrapped in a thick cocoon of lavender sheets and blankets. After being satisfied with my bindings, I literally rolled myself out of bed, my body hitting the plush carpet of my bedroom floor. I then continued to roll myself to the window seat, wiggling up from the floor to seat myself on top.

That sirs, was laziness at its finest.

With my blanket wrapped Pillsbury Dough Boy hand, I eased open the curtains, staring out at the city. My apartment room was on highest floor of the twenty-two story apartment that I resided in, so looking out at the little ant like people and cars always amused me. It was hard to see due to the rain, but I could still make out some of the very few black figures walking around the streets and the occasional car, roaming the streets. Looking down at the dark city in the early morning hours was always a fun past-time that I do every single morning, along with my rolling out of bed. The rain only made it even better.

I sat at the window for the next few minutes, waiting for myself to get up more before I decided I was ready to get ready for work. When I was ready, I hopped off the seat, making my way back to my bed, I unrolled the blankets off and placed them in a messy heap on top of my bed. When I lost the warmth of my blankets, I groaned a bit, wishing that I hadn't done that. When was this room so cold? Quickly, wrapping my arms across my chest I made my way to the bathroom, wanting to get in to a hot shower as fast as possible.

After the steamy hot shower, I emerged happy and refreshed. Nothing like a nice hot shower on an extremely cold morning. I had already gotten ready for work with my usual work clothes of a blazer and pencil skirt, complete with stockings. After assessing myself in the mirror once more, I dubbed my appearance acceptable and made my way out of my room. I looked at my silver wrist watch and saw that it was 6:15, which meant time to leave so I could grab myself breakfast. I grabbed my purse and an umbrella and headed out of the door.

When I reached the streets outside, I realized, maybe I should have dressed warmer. It was literally raining cats and dogs. How did I even forget it was raining in the first place? Opening my umbrella, I made a run for it, my heels splashing in random puddles on the concrete sidewalks. At this rate by the time I made it to work, I'd be soaked. After running a few blocks down the street, I rounded a corner and saw the door of my destination. I sighed in relief as I slowed down my run, reaching the door and wrenching it open.

As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted with the warm, comforting smell of coffee and baked goods. I was finally in the little coffee shop that was run by a good family friend. I looked around the rather empty coffee shop that held only two other patrons that were sitting down in the comfy, dark wine colored chairs, sipping away at coffee while reading the newspaper. The coffee shop was an excellent relaxing place, filled with shades of browns and reds covering the room, from the antique wooden tables to those comfy chairs, illuminated by soft amber light coming from the various golden lamps and the small antique chandelier hanging from the ceiling. This was one of my favorite places to go, not just because of the comfy atmosphere, but also the delicious coffee and homemade baked goods.

"Ahh, Miss Kuchiki, you made it before the morning rush hour, congratulations." I heard a rather amused voice coming through the doors of the kitchen. A man, whose clothes really stood out in the coffee shop, the green and white striped hat and kimono looked really out of place, emerged from the doors.

"Good morning to you too, Kisuke. I suppose I should win a prize for my appearance before you get swamped by crazy people wanting coffee." I told him in a sly tone, walking up to the mahogany counter. My family friend, Kisuku Urahara, was the owner of the beautiful coffee shop and trust me, it has the best everything here. I'm always surprised by the fact that he can make things so unbearably delicious, that it makes me mad. The only thing I'm useful for in a kitchen is toasting bread and boiling water for packaged ramen. How sad I am.

"Haha, yes you should, so as your prize for making it here on time, I'll take your order. So, what will it be, Rukia?" Of course with Kisuke, taking my order seems to be the only prize that I ever get from him. I looked at the chalk writing on the large black boards behind him, seeing what I felt like getting today.

"A tall Caramel Macchiato and," I started ordering, my eyes traveling to the glass display case that held the delicious pastries, "a cinnamon raisin bagel, please."

"Hmm, excellent choice, Miss Kuchiki. It'll be coming right up. I'll be right back." And with that Kisuke, turned around and began working on my coffee. As I waited, I turned around to look out the windows to see that the rain hadn't let up at all. I sighed, if I'm not careful, I could end up with watered down coffee and a soggy bagel.

"Okay, one tall Caramel Macchiato and one cinnamon raisin bagel." Kisuke called out from behind me. I turned my attention back to him, pulling my wallet out of my purse and paying for my breakfast. I grabbed my breakfast and thanked Kisuke before heading out in a war between the rain and wind. I had to power walk myself all the way to work, which was a few short blocks away. In just a few minutes, of battling the rain and wind, I was able to make my way to the front of my work building.

Bridal Designs and Planning By R. Kuchiki

I quickly, went to the doors and pulled out my keys from my purse, unlocking the door of its many locks, and stepped inside the cold building. I couldn't see anything with the building pitch black, so I made my across the white carpeted floors and in to the backroom for employees. I switched on the lights and sat my things down on the table, so I could look at the damage the rain did to my clothes and hair. The front of my body, including my hair, was damp with the cold water that was slowly sinking in more and more. I took off my blazer, kicked off my heels, and grabbed a towel from one the cabinets and began to pat myself dry.

"Good morning, Rukia!" I jumped and slammed my foot into a chair leg. Crying in pain, I bent down to rub my injured foot, glaring at the person that always seems to do that when I least expect it. Nel was standing there, and had already started doubling over in a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach as if she just saw the funniest thing ever.

"Pfft… Ru-Rukia I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it… pfft.. You should pay attention to what is happening to you more often! Pfft… Oww!" As Nel was trying to combine her apology with a lecture, she had splattered the hot contents of her cup on her hand. She quickly placed her cup on the table and started clutching at her hand, blowing at it.

It was my turn to start laughing and I did, "Haha! Karma's a bitch! That's what you get for doing that to me all the time!" I laughed into my bent knees, still hearing her blow at her hand. She made a huffing noise, but I failed to notice that she picked up the towel that I had previously dropped and began to twist it up. Then out of nowhere, whipping it at my ass.

"Ow! That hurt! It was your fault for scaring at me, and then start laughing at me!" I yelled at her, fully falling on my ass, to prevent her from whipping me again.

"It was your fault for not paying attention! I just said good morning and I get burned! Someone up there doesn't like me!" Nel whined, glaring down at the cup as if it was full of the plague. Somehow, I came to the conclusion that she was more angry with the cup than at me.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Nel, for overreacting and I guess not paying attention?" I said the last part of my statement as a question unsure of what I should apologize for. Then all of a sudden, Nel whirled her head toward me, her eyes sparkling as if she was going to ask for something.

"It's alright, Rukia! You just owe me food! Let's order some ramen, right now!" Nel declared as if it was the greatest idea in the world. If there was a giant boulder nearby, she probably would've done the Captain Morgan pose.

"Why would I owe you food? And how are you going to order ramen now? It's like," I looked at my watch, "6:40 in the morning! No one is open!" I looked at her in disbelief. For such a skinny girl, she could eat like a growing teenage boy who hadn't eaten in days and was already gnawing away at his own arm.

"Oh, Rukia Dear! How do you think people get lunch in the morning and take it to work? There are places that are open! And I know a great place to get some!" She told me excitedly, pulling her cell phone out of her purse and was already dialing a number.

"But, Nel…" I began only to be shushed by her putting her finger up to her lips. I tried to resist the urge to bang my head against the table as she began ordering ramen from the person on the phone.

"Can I get two bowls of miso ramen, one bowl of shoyu ramen, and oh! Twelve pieces of gyoza!" Trust me, she was prepared to eat it all. She finished by giving the address and hanging up. She turned to be and smiled, her hands clasping together.

"Whatever. What a pain." I muttered to her and she just smiled pulling me in to a hug.

"Hooray! Thank you, Rukia! You're the best!" She chanted for the next half an hour, until the ramen arrived. The delivery person had called her cell phone to tell her that they were outside. "Hooray! It's here, Rukia! I'll be right back!" Nel cheered as she got out of her chair and made her way to the entrance, leaving me alone in the employee room with my coffee and half eaten bagel. I gingerly sipped my warm coffee, enjoying it wash down my throat. This stuff was great and so was the peace and quiet. But it was ruined all too soon.

"Rukia! Lookie! Look what I found outside!" Nel said, rather pleased with what she found outside. Which must be better than the ramen that wasn't in her hands because you know, she didn't have it in her hands. She pushed open the door further, to reveal what was behind door number one, and when I saw it I gaped.

"Oh my God! It's Delivery Boy!" I identified loudly when I saw him standing there holding a box of what I assumed was the ramen in all his soaking wet glory. He was missing the hat that I saw him in a week ago, so I could fully see his bright orange hair plastered to his face. His eyes widened slightly and he started scowling. He was only wearing jeans, a dripping black t-shirt, and a thin jacket, that I must say was completely and utterly soaked. As if he just stood in the rain for an hour.

"Ohh, I see now. I was wondering who orders ramen at 6 something in the morning. And now it all makes sense. Only wedding planning midgets do. Are you trying to grow taller or something by eating big meals in the morning? I'm pretty sure they have supplements for that." He smirked at me, placing the box of ramen on the table.

"You bastard!" I swore at him, standing up from my chair, "I'm not even that short! Besides the ramen isn't even mine! It's her's!" I yelled at him, pointing a finger at Nel, who by then was already digging in the box for ramen. She looked at me and gave me a nervous smile and a small wave. I ignored it and turned my attention back to the bastard standing in front of me, my hands on my hips.

"Yes you are! That's why you have to wear like five inch heels just to seem taller! And are you sure your friend isn't a cover up for your food fetish? Because I think… Achoo!" Delivery Boy sneezed all of a sudden, covering his mouth and then proceeded on violently shivering. My glare softened when I remembered he had come here in the rain and was soaked to the bone.

"Why the hell is it so cold in here? Do you not know how to use the heater or something?" He complained, rubbing his hands together, trying to make them warmer. He glared down at his hands, as if he just realized rubbing them together wouldn't work. I sighed, feeling slightly guilty, for making him come in this storm. I turned around and walked back to the cabinet where I had opened earlier and grabbed a folded towel from it. Walking back to him, I unfolded the towel and threw it at his face.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled, as if he was really surprised that something came flying at his face. He pulled it off his head and glared at it and then at me.

"What's this?" He asked rudely, "Oh I get it, you threw it out me to see if you could suffocate me."

"Oh shut up! You are so annoying. Show some gratitude," I told him walking over to the coffee maker on another counter and began making coffee, "I just don't want to get sued if you get hypothermia or something cause you had to bring some ramen." I finished the coffee, pouring the dark, hot liquid into a mug. I held out the mug to me and looked at me dumbly.

"Have you never seen coffee before or something? And it looks like you haven't seen a towel either. God, where do you even live?" I complained to him of his lack of knowledge, I plucked the towel from his hand, threw it over his head and began roughly drying his hair, "Now hurry up and get dry! I told you I don't want to get sued!" I yelled at him, drying his head more roughly.

"Ow! Ow! God, I get it! Stop that!"

"Are you afraid that I'll rub all that orange hair dye from your hair out?"

"Damn it! It's my natural hair color, Midget!"

"Sure it is! It's so bright it hurts my eyes!" I told him sarcastically, finishing getting most of his hair dry. I ran my hand over his hair, seeing if it was dry enough to my satisfaction, but then my eyes caught his. He looked at me stunned and that's when I noticed how close our bodies were. My eyes widened and with the only thing that came to my mine, I stomp on his foot.

"Ow! You'll bruise my foot like that! It's your fault! I'm perfectly capable of drying myself off myself!" He argued, rubbing at his foot through his soaked shoe. He got up and continued rubbing at his hair with the towel, scowling at me. I glared at him and sat down in my chair and took a sip of my coffee. Then I remembered.

"Drink it." I told him sternly, pointing at the coffee that I had made him earlier. I then pushed out the seat closest to my stocking-clad foot, offering him a seat. He glared at me, but ultimately sat down in the chair and wrapped his hands around the hot ceramic. I saw his shoulders relax as he stared at the coffee. I felt my lips curve up, ever so slightly.

And then everything went pitch black.

/

Okay, I finally finished! Hooray! This was quite a long chapter and yeah. I'm not sure how this chapter is cause I think it might be a little boring and stuff, so please review! I would really want to know how this chapter is! And I'm sorry for the grammar errors! I did read it over though! First time I've reread a chapter before putting it up! Haha! Well anyway, thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing the last chapters! It really means a lot! Thank you!

Please read and review! Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so hello readers! The next chapter is up! It would've been up last weekend, but I was slaving away, making my boyfriend his birthday gift and that took a while! So sorry about that! Anyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are fantastic! They always help and help me think that this story isn't that bad! So thank you guys! Anyways, this might be occ, so I hope this isn't that bad! So I would really like to know how this chapter is! And sorry for the grammar errors, reading it over takes too long especially at this time. So I hope toy guys and bear with me because I hope the errors aren't that bad!

Thank you guys so much and please continue reading and reviewing! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Nothing Ever Goes According to Plan

Chapter 4: Run Away

"What the hell?"

Those were the spoken words of Delivery boy and Nel as the entire room turned inky black. Then I realized it, "Oh damn, the stupid storm cut the power." I muttered as I cursed the storm for its stupidity. I was having a bunch of brides come in today to buy wedding dresses, a particular bride was coming in and I was planning her wedding, so the power really needed to go on. And if the power is actually down and we have to call a repair guy, I'll be pissed.

"Isn't this like a place where, you know, the power isn't supposed to do this sorta thing?" The Delivery Boy said in annoyed tone, I saw the faint outline of his body as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. He turned to look at me, which really didn't do anything because I'm guessing he couldn't really see me either. I glared at him through the darkness and kicked his chair.

"Shut up, it's not my fault. The storm must be pretty bad outside, unless you cut the power yourself, so you could molest Nel and I." I accused him, taking another sip of my coffee. I heard him scoff and mutter, "As if I'd want to molest an ugly midget like you."

I could feel the veins in my head twitch at his comment, but the banging of the table from across me changed my attention.

"Nel? Are you okay?"

The banging stopped and Nel's strangled voice broke through the darkness, "I-I'm fine, Rukia. I- uh.. I just um.. choked on a noodle that's all! That black out really cut me off guard!" Nel coughed, but honestly I could've sworn I heard her quietly swearing a little while ago. "Are you sure?" I asked, wanting to make sure we wouldn't find her dead body on the ground because she choked on ramen.

"I'm fine, really! I know! I'm going to go check the breaker and turn the lights back on!" Nel exclaimed excitedly as I heard the sound of her chair being pushed away from the table. I heard her quiet footsteps walk to the entrance of the backroom. But I got up, abruptly to stop her.

"Wait, Nel! I'll go put it on, it's my fault for not checking the lights when I first came in anyway!" I was about to walk to the door, but Nel stopped me and said, "No! I want to do it, Rukia! Really! You stay here! It'll be quick! Please Rukia!" It wasn't uncommon for Nel to beg to do something and it only meant she really had her heart set on it. After small pause, I agreed, "Alright, Nel. But be careful going down those stairs."

"Hooray! Thanks, Rukia! I'll be careful! Now you two play nice!" Nel squealed and then just like that she was gone, the door quietly shutting behind her. I stared at the closed door thorough the darkness and sighed. I plopped back down into my chair and kicked my legs up on the side of Delivery Boy's chair, making myself comfortable as we waited for the lights to turn back on.

"So, what do we do now?" Delivery Boy's deep voice broke through the silence, questioning what we were supposed to do.

"Isn't it obvious? We wait. I thought you were smarter than that." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Geez sorry, Ms. Queen Almighty. I was just trying to make a conversation, since we have nothing better to do." He scoffed, his weight shifted in his chair as pressed his back to the back of the chair. "It's Ms. King Almighty. Get it right. If you wanted to make a conversation that bad, we could do what I do with my clients." I suggested.

"And what would that be?"

"We play twenty questions."

I heard him laugh lightly before saying, "What are you twelve? I haven't heard of that game since like junior high."

"Do I look twelve? You know what, don't answer that. I don't want to hear your answer. But see, you just asked your first question. And I'm telling you I'm not twelve. I'm twenty-five. How old are you?" I told him, kicking his chair harshly. He swatted at my feet, but that didn't stop me from kicking him.

"I wasn't going to tell you that you look like you look twelve," He sounded truthful, "I was going to tell you that you look eight," I was about to kick him again, but then he added, "And by the way, if twenty-five is your real age, I'm a year older than you, which makes me twenty-six."

"Ah, I see, so you're an old man. Do you wear you dentures properly? One of my clients' grandmother came in and her dentures fell out." I said thoughtfully, nodding my head to myself, remembering how Momo had been freaking out, running around the bridal gown room in a panic. It turns out the grandmother had forgotten to glue the fake teeth to her mouth and when her granddaughter came out in THE Wedding Dress, she couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth wide open.

"Please, I'm not even that much older than you! And I don't wear dentures! You're just trying to cover the fact that a crazy bride hit you in the face and knocked out all your teeth, so now you have to wear dentures!" He concluded, his head nodding in the darkness as if he had figured out the world's hardest mystery.

"Oh shut it, I don't have crazy brides. I love all my brides and families that come in. They're fantastic people. It beats you jobs. You must really like delivering things, Delivery Boy." I too concluded, mocking his head nodding. But then I remembered, "Oh wait, your name isn't Delivery Boy, its Strawberry!"

His head turned swiftly toward mine and argued, "Just because my name is Ichigo, doesn't mean it means strawberry! In fact, it means one who protects!"

"But, I think strawberry sounds better. You sort of look like a strawberry head, with that orange mop of hair you have, except it should be colored red. If you want, my bridal stylist is excellent with coloring hair." I told him, referring to another best friend of mine, Rangiku Matsumoto, she works in my building as a great stylist for the brides and bridesmaids that come in.

"I'm not coloring my hair! Coloring hair is something people do to cover up what their parents gave them. And plus, I've seen enough red hair, trust me." He ended his thought distantly, moving to place his elbow on the table, his face resting in his large palm. The way he spoke made me quiet. I guess no more hair cracks, it must be a tough topic for him. As a wedding planner you notice things about people that are subtle, because there is no way you want to set off an emotional bride.

"So," I drawled on, "why are you a delivery boy anyway, Ichigo? You work at like two different places. Do you work as a delivery boy for any other places?" I asked changing the subject to something I hope wouldn't be too private.

"What are you? A stalker? I see, you want to know the places I work at, so you can look at me some more." He said cockily, I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smirking, "I told you that taking a picture lasts longer." I reached over and pinched at his cheeks harshly, getting tired of kicking at his chair.

"I was just asking bastard! I don't know much people that work two delivery jobs, they usually work another job that doesn't involve delivery." I yelled at him, pulling away from his face when he started reaching to pull at my face.

"You bitch," He muttered, rubbing at his now sore cheeks, "You didn't have to pull so hard. And I don't know. I guess I just like delivering things because you get to travel around the city and stuff. Working at the ramen shop and flower shop aren't the only places I work. I've got jobs at a cake shop, a school, a convenience store, sometimes a library, and a restaurant." By now he was counting off his fingers, trying to remember the places he's worked at. I gaped at him, I don't think I've ever heard of someone working so many jobs. I almost wanted to slap him for working so hard.

"My God! Why do you work so many jobs? You're crazy! No one works like seven jobs! That's suicide!" I yelled at him for his craziness. I always thought he was some delinquent, who gets money by working delivery jobs or stealing money off the street, not being all responsible and stuff. My job was challenging and sometimes suicide, but I don't think it compares to working like seven jobs.

"It's not that bad," his voice sounding as if he were frowning, "I just work a lot to pay for rent and other things I need to pay for. The people I work with are nice, so it's not like a dread working at so many different places."

My mouth was still gaping as I said, "I'm sure the people you work are nice and all, but there must be another way to not worn yourself out with work. It's bad for your health, you'll get sick, and then you won't be able to work."

"Worried about me I see? But really, it's not bad, it's like the same work load you get, I think. I just really need to pay for things." His last part came out gruffer than the previous parts, which really means he needs the money.

"What would you need pay for that needs that mu…" Before I finished, the most frightening, most blood curdling shriek sounded through the other then us talking, silent room. I let out a shriek of my own and literally jumped off my seat, my foot slipped off Ichigo's chair as I dove forward, toppling toward the ground.

"Rukia!" I heard him shout as I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact of the cold tiled floor. But it didn't come.

Instead, I was on top of something that wasn't as hard as the floor. It was hard, but it was softer, warmer, and a lot wetter. All of a sudden the lights switched on and my eyes snapped open to see what I had landed on and I was instantly greeted with caramel eyes, filled with shock. My heart was beating a thousand times per minute, but there was another beating. It was just as fast as my own. I could hardly tell whose was whose. I looked down at the eyes for what had seemed like for an eternity, two beatings were beating together, beat for beat. But, I wasn't sure what it was for, the scream in the room, or the other thing.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry, Rukia! I didn't mean to walk in on you! I didn't know if anyone was here, the lights were off, so I assumed no one was here! I didn't know you had a boyfriend! You never told me! I'm leaving right now! I'm sorry! Please continue!" Momo's panicked voice came from the entrance of the back room, but as soon as it came, her voice left, followed by the shut of the door.

I already knew what she had been talking about. If I saw one of my friends like that, I'd panic too. The thing she was referring to was the fact that mouth was firmly pressed against Ichigo's as we lay on the ground unmoving. I could feel his large hand had spread across the small of my back, the other was placed on the back of my head. When I finally registered what was happening, my eyes widened with more shock as I closed my mouth and sprang up from his face and his body. I grabbed the chair seat and hoisted myself off the top of his body.

"Ow that hurt! You freaking bite my lip! Oww damn it!" Ichigo moaned, his hand flying up to his mouth, covering it. He cursed and moaned with pain as he lay still sprawled on the ground. Then the door flew open, revealing a very flustered Nel. She came to the door panting, Momo right behind her.

"Oh my God! I missed it all! Momo, why didn't you take a picture or something! Why do you think I left them alone in a closed area, in the dark! There's no way that they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other with all the flirting I see them do! I thought my plan was perfect!" Nel moaned banging her head against the door frame in defeat.

I glared at her, covering my mouth with one hand and using the other to grab the fallen wet towel off of Ichigo's knee and whip it at her head.

"This is your fault! Thanks to you I almost had a freaking heart attack! What is wrong with you?" I yelled at her, pissed off that this was her game of match maker. I wanted to strangle her with that damn towel.

"Ow! What are you talking about? I just left you in this room, alone! I didn't do anything else! You were the ones I heard were making out on the floor!" Nel argued back, trying to get me to blame this on myself. I pointed an accusing finger at her, "That scream! You knew it would scare the hell out of us! And used that to your advantage!"

Nel raised an eyebrow at my comment, looking stumped, "What are you talking about? I didn't scream or make anything scream." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow as I looked back at her also stumped.

"Yeah, there was a scream in the room and it scared the hell out of us," then all of a sudden if on cue, the scream sounded again, making everyone in the room literally jump and flinch. "See that one!"

"Holy crap! I didn't do that! But, I know who did!" Nel said angrily as she stormed toward the other side of the table, picking up her cell phone that she had left on the table earlier. She flipped it open and pressed a few buttons before concluding, "That bastard, Grimmjow! He switched my damn ringtone, to scare the crap out of me! I'm going to kill him! He isn't getting any for a really long time!"

I eyes widened when it got through my mind that this was all Grimmjow's fault. Grimmjow was a notorious prankster and Nel's longtime boyfriend. He always found ways to screw with everyone who works in this building for his own pleasure. There was one time he screwed with bridal gowns upstairs and switched the different rooms that housed the gowns by dress size and price, mixing it all up. It took four hours to turn everything back to normal. I wanted to actually kill him. In fact I grabbed a roll of measuring tape and was literally going to strangle him myself. Until Nel took the tape away and started strangling him herself, announcing to him that he was in so much trouble, that he would be sleeping on the couch for the next month and wouldn't be getting any too. Then he ran to the rooms and started putting away the dresses himself. What a guy would do for sex. Honestly, I will never understand.

"Grimmjow! You bastard! I can't believe you! I was recording the Delivery Guy and Rukia's conversation in a dark room, alone! You ruined it! The footage better all be on my phone or you are so not getting any! I'm serious! I heard they were making out on the floor!" Nel yelled into the phone, to I was guessing Grimmjow that she had called. But, then it hit me.

She was recording our conversation the entire time we were in that room. She would be as dead as Grimmjow when I got done with her. I gave her an ice cold glare, which she noticed, and nervously smiled at me and inched herself out of the room. Probably to go hide.

"You people are crazy." I turned to Ichigo who was now sitting up, rubbing away blood from his lip.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! It was an accident! And Nel's fault. And her boyfriend." I sighed my apology, looking down at his bottom lip that I had accidently bite.

"Are you okay? Should I get the first aid kit?" I asked him, worried about the blood coming from his lip. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Nah, it's fine. I've had a lot worse. Trust me, this is nothing. Just, if the next time you kiss me, be more careful." Ichigo smirked at me, which only earned him a kick in the head.

"You're an idiot! As if I'd ever want to kiss you again. You probably have some sort of disease with the way you're talking. Kissing too much girls isn't good either, you know." I told him turning my head away from his smirking face. Even though he was acting cocky, he couldn't hide the fact that his face was a really faint pink color.

There was another ring that rang through the room and I automatically snapped my head around looking for the source of the phone. I saw Ichigo hastily dig through his jean pocket, taking out his cell phone. He read the caller id and pressed a button, placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah, sorry something came up. Alright, I'll be right there." And with his short conversation, he ended his call, placing the phone back in his pocket. He stood up and dusted himself off before looking.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Some office building wants ramen, so I need to go deliver some."

I blinked at him before answering, "Oh alright, I'll walk you out. The door should be locked." I got up from my seat and attempted to straighten my slightly wrinkled clothes with my hands. After finishing, I walked out of the back room with Ichigo following from behind. Momo bowed good-bye to Ichigo, her face red with embarrassment and Ichigo returned her bow with slight bow.

We walked to the entrance in silence, only the soft shuffling of our feet could be heard as we made our way over the carpet. When we got to the entrance, I remembered something else. I dug my hand into the pocket and pulled out a very thin wad of cash and held it out to him.

He looked at me dumbly and I said, "Idiot, this is for the ramen that you brought Nel, it's the exact amount plus tip." He made an 'o' with his injured mouth and took the bills from hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Thanks, I forgot about that." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I figured, thanks for bringing it over in this storm. Be careful when you go back." I told him putting the key in the keyhole of the door. "Sure, I will." He agreed as I pushed open the door, to see that it was still raining just as hard as before. I sighed and he made his way out the door to his bike that he had placed against the door. He got on top of his bike and looked at me one last time.

"Don't push yourself to hard, Ichigo. Even you have to get tired and sick at one point. So, be careful while working." I gave him a smile before adding, "I don't want to read in the newspaper that you died from over working yourself."

He gave me small genuine smile and looked at me with his eyes. His eyes were soft and filled with a small laughter as he stared at me. They were different from the eyes that were usually cocky and sly and knowing. These eyes were smiling.

"I won't. You'll probably hunt me down before that happens," he laughed before saying, "you could take care of me in my time of need. I'm sure we can get some sort of outfit for you."

I laughed lightly to myself before punching him in the face.

"Don't be stupid. As if, you'd be lucky if I don't kill you myself."

Ichigo glared, but it wasn't really filled with anger, "Yeah, yeah. I was kidding, I don't need to die at the hands of a midget."

"Whatever, Strawberry, get back to work before you get in trouble." I told him lightly punching his arm, a sign for him that he should get going.

"Yeah, alright," He said pushing at the pedals of his bike, before looking back at me, "Take care, Rukia. I'll see you later." And with that, he rode off down the sidewalk, being pelted by the rain. I waved my hand to him, even though he couldn't see it. And when he was out of my sight, I headed back inside.

Inside, Nel and Momo were behind a mannequin, looking anywhere, but my eyes. But once I glared at Nel enough, I was still pissed off about the recording she said she had, by the middle of the day, the entire building would know about it, she looked at me. Nel smiled at me nervously, backing up, before announcing,

"Run Away!"

And just like that, she ran away. But, unfortunately for her, I would find her. I always do. And she would be sorry.

/

Hooray! Finally done with this long chapter! So tiring, but it was fun! It was cliché I think, so I would really want to know what you guys think about this chapter! It would really want to know your thoughts, so I can write the next chapter better! And thank you again for the reviews I got last chapter! They were great!

So thanks for reading! And please review! Please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Ello readers! Here is the next chapter! I'm really iffy about this one! You'll know what I mean when you see it! But, before I get on that, thank you guys so much for your gratefully appreciated reviews! You guys are just too great! So thank you! I hope you guys continue to read and review! This chapter's reviews are VERY important before I start to write out the next chapter or if I have to redo it, so I really need the feedback! So I hope I hope if you guys can, please review! Pretty please! And Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Nothing Ever Goes According to Plan

Chapter 5: Bride and Family

"Oh come on, Rukia! I'm sorry! But it was just too great to pass up! Let me go! I'm pretty sure this is illegal! Rukia! Are you even listening?"

Nel's hollering voice sounded from behind me. I turned around from my schedule book to face her, my hands on my hips. I slowly appraised her pleading figure, admiring my handy work. We ran around the building for a few minutes, before I trapped her, using my small body to easily maneuver around. I was able to tie her down to a chair with some lone tulle I found lying around. And that's where she stays, until I decide she is done with her punishment. To think that this was even normal was crazy talk, but it was.

"I'm listening, I'm just choosing not to acknowledge you! Are you going to be a good girl now?" I asked her in a low voice, leaning forward to place my hand on the arm of the chair. Nel rolled her eyes before answering, "Yes, Rukia. I will be, just untie me already!"

I shrugged my shoulders and untied her from her confinements. She glared at me and rubbed at her wrists. "You're a meanie!"

"You're a 'meanie' for recording a conversation that wasn't even important." I told her dryly. She gave a smirk, "If I chose to record it, it must be important! He. Could. Be. The. One!" She emphasized the last part, poking me in the arm with every word. I glared at her, swatting at her poking, "Not likely. He is… He is…" I repeated trying to think of a word to describe him.

"Perfect?" Offered Nel, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"No. An idiot. He's far from perfect. Nothing more than some delinquent idiot. As long as we refrain from ordering take-out and stuff, we should be able to avoid him." I concluded, vowing I would never do those things again. No need to work up some huge problem in this very gossipy building.

Nel puffed up her cheeks, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sure. Believe what you want, but it's going to happen! Soon you guys will get married and have adorable orange-haired purple eyed kiddies running around!"

"You're crazy," I muttered, "Tell me that when Grimmjow decides to wear a pink ballerina tutu and dance Swan Lake."

"Oh my." She covered her surprised mouth with her hands, looking at me with widened eyes, "Do you think he'd do that?"

I resisted the urge to face palm, "No Nel, I do not think he would do that. Now, why don't you go around the building to see if everyone is doing great? A bride will be coming in here soon."

Nel stood up abruptly, saluting to me, "Aye-Aye Captain Kuchiki!" Then she ran out of the room, leaving me alone in my office.

I sighed, plopping down in to my office chair. Settling in my chair, I tilted my head back, resting it on the back of the chair and closing my eyes. I was worn out and it was only ten in the morning. Nel and Ichigo are exhausting and then the gossip I was worried about forced all my employees to have their eyes all on me. They even told the brides and their families about what happened. Word travels very fast. And right now, I needed peace and quiet.

"Look, Rukia! Rangiku bought you some birth control! She swears on this stuff!"

My eyes shot opened and I almost jumped out of my seat. Not only was my peace and quiet ruined, it was ruined by the new announcement and the flying paper bag that hit me in the face. I slammed it on the table to look at Nel, who kept herself behind the door frame, getting a kick out of this all. And before I could say anything, she ran way.

"Ugh. No way." I sat up in my seat, opening the brown bag and taking out its contents. And low and behold, it was a box of condoms. I slammed the box on the table, "I don't believe this." I muttered to myself, rubbing at my temples. What were they even thinking? Nel must've called Rangiku earlier or something to tell her to grab this kind of thing to piss me off. Rangiku was going to get an earful the next time I see her.

Then there was a small knock on the doorframe of my office followed by, "Oh my. Is this a bad time, Rukia?

My head shot up to see Momo at the doorframe, her hand covering her mouth with a light blush painting her cheeks as she looked between me and the box of contraceptives. I quickly shoved the box into an open drawer and slammed it shut. I ran a hand through my hair before telling Momo in a death tone, "You saw nothing," she squeaked and I changed my tone to a defeated one, "Sorry, Rangiku and Nel were pulling a prank that's all. Is there something you needed?"

Momo straightened herself up and brushed the invisible dust off her pencil skirt, "Yes, actually. Your bride is here. She and her family are here for to find a wedding dress."

I stood up from my seat, pulling down any rumble I got in blazer and skirt, smoothing myself out. "Alright, I'll be there. Thanks, Momo." I told her with a smile and she smiled back, bowing slightly she left and headed back to work. I crossed the cream colored carpeted floor, exiting my office. I walked pass the other offices on the floor, there was an office for every department and aspect of the building. One for bridal dresses, bride's maids dresses, hair and make-up, accessories, alterations, flowers, venues, and pretty much every aspect of the wedding business you could think of. I was in charge of the entire building plus wedding planning, and I am also in works of designing my own wedding dress collection that I wanted to release soon. I've always wanted to see a bride wear one of my dresses, but I wanted the first bride to wear it, to be special. So, I'm still looking for that special bride to wear my first dress.

I rounded a corner and climbed down the flight of stairs to reach the floor of my destination, one of my personal favorites, the floor dedicated to all the wedding dresses. It was just such a special floor, so much happy emotions come out on this floor and I love be part of the occasion.

When I reached the floor, the first thing that comes to view is the many, many open rooms filled with dresses categorized by price and then inside by size and style. It's hard finding the perfect dress for a bride, might as well keep it as organized as possible. The next thing you see is also the many full-length mirrors that lined the room, then all the comfy chairs and sofas, to make the experience as comfortable as possible. There were a series of fitting rooms in the back, so the dresses can be tried on and then brides come out to the main room to show their companions.

I made my way to one of the far corners of the room, already seeing the backs of four heads all seated on a long sofa. I walked over and presented myself in front of them. When my bride saw me, she instantly stopped conversing with one the females there and shot up from her seat, her face breaking out in to a large smile. I had to say, my bride was beautiful on the inside and out. She had a waterfall of dark blonde hair the spilled down her slim back. Her eyes were a warm caramel color that shined every time she spoke, whether she was talking about happy things or not. She was tall, but not too tall about 5"4. She was skinny, but still plenty toned, I think before she mentioned that she was very active, involved in martial arts, including kendo. She was always so kind and great to be around, but she still had a small bit of firmness about her, but everyone should have that. No one is nice all the time, in fact, I'd love to meet the person who is. Even Momo gets pissed from time to time.

"Miss Kuchiki! Good morning! How are you?" She exclaimed, moving her hand in front, so we could shake hands. I took her hand and gave it a firm shake, returning her smile.

"Good morning, Miss Tsubaki. I'm doing fine, thank you. How are you? Are you excited about today?"

"Good! And I'm great, super excited! I can't wait! Gosh, I might explode right now!" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. She was also very hyperactive, like a friend of mine, Yachiru Kusajishi. Now that little girl ran on ten gallons of sugar and caffeine a day, bouncing off the walls.

"Great! We can get started if you like! But, do you want to tell me who've you brought with you?" I asked, curious about who we would be getting feedback from. Tsubaki smiled and turned her head to the people sitting on the sofa.

"I've brought my two twin little sisters, Yuzu," she made a gesture to the young girl, who looked like a younger version of herself, except with a darker shade of blonde and shoulder length hair, she gave me a smile and a small wave, "and Karin." The younger girl with the short black hair gave me a recognized nod, but she looked sort of bored. "And lastly, this is," before she could finish, a middle aged man with black hair and sideburns flew off his seat and sailed himself to clasp my hands.

"I'm her father, Isshin Kurosaki, my dear! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" He was on hyperactive mode, shaking my hands up and down with quite a bit of strength. Now, this man, definitely rivaled Yachiru. I gave him a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki. And you too, Yuzu and Karin." I nodded and smiled at the two girls behind.

Karin got up from her seat and pulled roughly on her father's ear, forcing him back to the sofa. "Keep it down, Goat-Face. She might throw us out and put a restraining order on you for sexual harassment." She told him sternly, forcing him to curl up in to a ball on the sofa, tears falling down his face.

"My babies don't love their daddy anymore! See one of them is leaving me, already! What am I going to do!" Wow. This guy was really something, I almost started laughing, but it was sweet. I could tell he really cared about his daughters.

"Oh, Dad! We can call this off, if you want! I'll live this you instead!" Tsubaki went over to throw an arm around her father's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. He looked up at her, his happy face returning. "Really?"

"Not really, sorry! I'm getting married, Dad. You already gave him your blessings. Besides you have Yuzu and Karin." She smiled at her father, you began to cry again, babbling on about how his children don't love him and someone named Masaki. Tsubaki got up from her spot, bowing to me, "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him. He's a bit more emotional lately." She whispered.

I laughed, "It's fine, a lot of fathers are really emotional when they come here. In fact, they cry more than anyone else here. Including the bride. They're one of the main reasons we have to always be stocked up on boxes of tissue." She laughed herself, "That's amazing! Well, he might clean out your stock!"

I looked at the man still crying on the sofa, "Maybe."

"It's too bad Onii-chan isn't here, he'd be able to set Dad straight." I heard Yuzu tell Karin, her eyes welling up with tears. Karin just shrugged, "Are you kidding? It's a good thing he isn't here. There would be blood all over this carpet."

"Oh, you have a brother?" I asked out of curiosity. I always thought this was a family of only girls and their father. Tsubaki rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, we do. My older twin brother actually. He's just you know, around."

"Around?"

"Ugh! That stupid, bastard! I can't believe him! How could he not be here! I swear, if I ever see that punk again, I'll kill him!" Tsubaki broke out in to a fierce rant, but then she looked around, her face turning crimson. "Oh my God. I am so sorry. You did not here that. I am so sorry. But really, one day he just got up and left without saying anything. The day after my fiancée asked for his blessings. Then he just left and that was it." She whispered looking down at the ground, her eyes also welling up in tears.

"Stupid, Strawberry." She whispered, wiping an escaped tear with the back of her hand.

Hold it. Strawberry? I doubt that's not your everyday nickname for a brother, plus a Kurosaki. That combination only points to one person, especially since those weren't common names. I dug out my cell phone from the pocket of my blazer, flipping it open.

"Hey, how do you feel about ramen?"

Tsubaki and her family looked up at me with a questioning look, even Isshin stopped crying.

"Huh? Ramen? Um, it's good I guess, why?" Tsubaki's eyebrows knitted together, giving me a confused look.

I smiled, "Good." And started dialing a number, and ordering a bowl of ramen. The guy told me it would be delivered in a bit. I hung up the phone and looked again at the family. They gave me confused looks and I just smiled. This was just too good to pass up on.

/

Okay, so now I'm very unsure about this story. There's an OC, even though I know people don't like OCs very much. Maybe it was a bad decision, I don't know! Maybe I should change it, I don't know! This is the time I really have to know about this chapter, in fact this was supposed to be longer, but I cut it because I was super unsure. I really need to get people's reviews to see if I should continue with the OC because I just don't know! So if you can, pretty please review! I'm sorry if this sucked really bad! Please don't be too harsh!


	6. Chapter 6

Umm… So, hi? I've been gone from this story for a while and I'm really sorry! During my absence, I lost inspiration because of the lack of My Fair Wedding with David Tutera episodes! I swear, the only thing that was on was Bridezilla and I really can't handle that show! But, now because David is back with a new season, I have gained inspiration! So, I'm really really sorry! I hope that you guys can forgive me! Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story, your reviews mean so much! So thank you! I hope that you guys will continue to read and review! Please and Thank You!

P.S. I thought of a great reason (but, really, it's a lame excuse) of why I made the OC! I didn't use Yuzu or Karin because they would be too young to get married because they would still be in college by then, so I didn't use them! How lame! Haha, I hope that this will fly with you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

/

Nothing Ever Goes According to Plan

Chapter 6: Reason

About fifteen minutes later, Momo came and announced my delivery had arrived and asked her what she should do. I told her that she could get the ramen and put it in the backroom. The delivery boy could be sent in. She too, questioned me with her gaze, but agreed walking back down the stairs. A few minutes later, a voice spoke from around corner.

"Yeah, Rukia? I knew you wanted to grow taller than your midget self, but maybe ramen isn't the way to go. Or did you really call just to see me because you wanted another kis…" The orange haired Strawberry rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks looking at the people at our little meeting. His cocky smirk leaving his face. There was a very large pregnant silence throughout the whole room as everyone looked at each other with shocked eyes. Then like someone woke him up, Ichigo breathed out, "The ramen's on the house. I'm leaving." And he quickly turned around and started leaving.

Then a whoosh whirled passed me and Ichigo went down, face planting into the floor, Tsubaki straddling his back, putting his leg into a head lock, twisting it in an unnatural angle. "Ichigo! You bastard! It is you! I'm going to kill you!" I could practically hear his bones cracking.

"Damn it, Tsubaki! Get off of me! I'm leaving!" Ichigo managed to maneuver himself so that he was facing his sister, trying to fight her off.

"Like hell you're leaving! You're the worse! How could you? I needed you, Ichigo! And you just left! Were you planning on not coming to the wedding either? I hate you!" I watched sadistically amused as Ichigo pretty much got every bone broken in his body, blood would be spilling out all over the place soon enough. She pulled on him more, twisting him back over as she twisted his legs apart and started stretching out his back. Ichigo's incoherent curses were muffled by the carpet as she rubbed his face into it, pounding him down the ground.

There was another whoosh and soon two people were on him.

"Ichiiiigooo! You punk! You ditch this family for six months and you have the nerve to show your face back here! I thought I raised you better than that!" Isshin yelled, punching Ichigo in the back with his fists, then kicking him in the leg like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Dad! Get off of me! You too Tsubaki! Let me go!"

"Never!" The two dominant Kurosakis said as they continued their violent onslaught.

Who was I to tell them to stop? I mean, blood would be spilled very soon, but they needed to deal with this. If Ichigo left them hanging for six months, then they have every right to beat the crap out of him. Hell, I wish I could too, just for fun.

"Oh, Yuzu, stop being such a cry baby. After twenty-two years of this, you think you would get used to it." I heard Karin tell Yuzu, I could now see that Yuzu was crying her eyes out, tears streaming down her face in a continuous flow. She hiccupped and turned to Karin.

"But, Karin! Ichi-nii is finally back and now he's getting beaten up! He's going to die! We have to stop them!" Yuzu cried to her sister, who just rolled her eyes. It hurt to see her so upset. No one is supposed to come into my bridal boutique and cry because her brother is getting beaten up to a bloody pulp on the ground. I think it was a good time, to stop the fight. I think I just saw a tooth fly out, anyway.

I placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile, "Why don't we see if we can get them to stop? We wouldn't want a murder charge would we?" She looked at me startled at first, but nodded in agreement.

"So, how should we do t…"

"Rukia! I'm here! My, I do hope Nel gave you your gift!"

A sing song voice came wafting into the room. Oh, great. She's here. I waited for her as she rounded the corner, and of course it was my condom giving stylist Rangiku Matsumoto. I swear, the first thing you see before her entire body gets into the room is her abnormally large 'assets'. She came walking in, wearing the relatively mandatory, blazer and pencil skirt, whatever they wanted to do with the rest of their clothes. And of course, those abnormally large 'assets' seemed to always be sticking out.

She looked down at the violent scene in front of her, her mouth opening wide, but ultimately stepped over them and walked over to me.

"Hey, Rukia, isn't that the man I bought those condoms for? So you two could get into each other's pants?" Rangiku whispered as she leaned into me. I turned to her completely shocked and so did everyone else in that room. Karin stifled a laugh while Yuzu's face turned a bright shade of pink. Tsubaki stared at us with her wide eyes while Isshin looked like he was going to go crazy.

And he did.

"What? Did my ears just hear something about my son and condoms and a girl in the same sentence? Oh my God! Son, you didn't tell your old pop that you were in a relationship! Is that why you left us? My! That's alright then! I'll be gaining another daughter since this one is going away leaving her papa all alone," He gestured to Tsubaki, "I'll take in a new third daughter! Plus I'll get more grandbabies! Masaki! Did you hear that? We gained another daughter and grandbabies!"

Isshin cheered as he danced around the room. He ran and jumped and twirled around as if he just won the lottery. I gaped at the man, I opened my mouth to tell them no, but then Tsubaki started talking.

"Are you serious? Ichigo, you were in a relationship? I'm going to be an aunt?" Tsubaki yelled at Ichigo, flipping him over and shaking his now lifeless corpse. He came back alive and swatted her hands off of him, getting up from the ground and leaning against a couch. He held his mouth to avoid getting blood on my carpet. But, I could've sworn his face was slightly flushed with color.

"Shut up! I am not in a relationship with that midget!" Ichigo shouted causing the whole room to quiet down. I looked at him, stepping back the couch. My fingers reached for my weapon of choice as I chucked a pillow at his head.

"Ow! What's wrong with you? I nearly died and you try to kill me with a pillow? That's just as bad as you trying to kill me with the towel this morning!" He yelled again, only to clamp his mouth shut, looking as if he wanted to retract what he just said. And he should of.

Tsubaki's face was now red as she squeaked, "Towel?" I could only imagine the things running through her mind at that moment and I did not want that happening. With Rangiku snickering beside me, it was bound to get worse if she opened her mouth again.

"Um, no it's not what you…"

"And you're having sex! And with a girl! You know, Strawberry, I was almost getting the impression that you were gay! But, now that I know you're getting ass, I now pronounce you not gay!" Tsubaki squealed happily as she grabbed Ichigo's collar and started shaking him violently. My mouth opened and I felt my cheeks heat up with the part of Ichigo getting 'ass' and my ass nonetheless. This was getting too far.

"No! That's not it! Keep believing he's gay! We have no sort of relationship! It all started like this…" And that's when I launched into my almost never-ending rant about how Ichigo and I met, and then to how one of my employees had ordered ramen, and how I gave him a towel and then leaving out the bit about what happened when we umm, fell out of the chairs.

Tsubaki listened quietly, everyone was listening quiet, their faces unreadable. By the end of my rant, I heard Ichigo let out a relieved sighed, happy that I explained everything. Tsubaki frowned and I heard Isshin in the corner somewhere crying about not having another daughter and the fact that his son was gay and he'd never have grandbabies. Yuzu and Karin just looked like they didn't know what the hell to think.

"So… You and Ichigo aren't in a relationship?" Tsubaki asked slowly, choosing her words carefully. I nodded slowly, "Yes, we aren't." She sat there for a moment, trying to get a grasp of things.

Then she shrugged, "Oh, well. It'd be nice if you did. Now, Ichigo's just going to get a tougher punishment." She turned to Ichigo and smiled, evilly. "Now, Ichi-nii, I would like to know why you left for all those months. Please explain or else."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Or else what?"

She smiled again, "Oh, you know, a little this and a little that. But, really I haven't thought of anything yet, but when I do it'll come." She held up her fist, "Let's just use are fists in the meantime."

Oh hell no.

"No more fighting! Look you're upsetting your sisters, you two! Why don't we come sit here and have a nice chat. Shall we?" I asked, taking a step forward, not knowing whether I should cover that fist.

"Hmm." Tsubaki hummed, thinking. Then shrugged again, "Alright, come Ichigo." Then she literally dragged Ichigo by his collar, his arms folded over his chest. He sort of looked like a child being dragged away from the toy store by his mother. Tsubaki tossed him to the ground and sat herself neatly on the sofa, making me sigh, inwardly. Even Isshin stopped crying enough to sit down with us.

"So, why don't we get started? Ichigo, if you would please explain." I told him, gesturing my hand to him on the ground, he lay there, looking at the ceiling blankly.

"I don't want to."

"Well too bad. Do it."

"I don't want to."

"Fool, we aren't getting in that right now. Now, explain." I told him flatly, not wanting our argument to a battle of the profanity.

Ichigo sighed, but began nonetheless, "I left because I wanted to." And then he stopped, his eyes growing tender as he stared at the ceiling.

"When you know, _he_ asked me if he could marry you, I was happy at first. I mean, I wanted to strangle him, but that isn't the point. I knew it was going to happen. I was just waiting. But, then I started to panic. You deserve everything you want for your wedding, Tsubaki. And I well, pulling money out of dad's pocket is only one pocket. I decided that I needed to help. So, I left to come here and took up every job I could get."

Wow. I was expecting something like he got into some drug deal and had to pay off some shark. Paying for his sister's wedding was the last thing I would have guessed. But, really it was one the sweetest confessions I've ever heard, I mean what he did was cold, but what he was doing was sweet.

"You noticed, right? There was always extra money in the bank account? That was the money I earned to pay for you. I know you haven't touched any of it. But, you'd have to use it eventually. I'd come back when it was your wedding, but if I did I'd probably beat the crap out of that idiot your marrying. I know he's also raking in money, too. He's only getting the money from himself, so I thought I could help the both of you with paying." And then he finished.

The room was a dead silence as everyone tried to make sense of what he just said. We sat there for a while, until Tsubaki abruptly stood up and walked over to Ichigo. She sat herself on his stomach and leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck.

I felt my heart tighten. The scene was just so touching. It was private and I tried to look away, but I couldn't rip my eyes from them. I was such a sap sometimes, it pissed me off, but I couldn't help myself.

"You didn't have to." I heard Tsubaki mumbled, almost incoherently. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair softly. Really, this man so… So… I couldn't even find a word to describe him.

"Yes, I did and you know it. So, what's done is done. I left, but I'm back. I promise not to leave you again for that sort of thing. I'll tell you. So, just enjoy it. Your wedding and the planning. You deserve it." Ichigo told her softly, planting a small kiss on her head.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"Yeah, I know. Let's just do this, already. You came to find a dress, right? So, get you fat ass off of me and go find one." He said lightly. I couldn't believe he just said that. He ruined a perfectly touching moment with calling his sister a fat ass. She was far from that, he was probably kidding, but really. If Nel, heard that she'd…

"Ichigo! That is not how you speak to a lady! There are rules to this, you know? No matter what she ways, you must always tell her she's as light as air, even if she's a hippo!"

Oh, there she is. Nel in all her glory was standing at Ichigo's feet, her hands on her hips, as she scolded him. He raised an eyebrow, questioning probably, her sanity. She's always had in for scolding guys when she felt they were being mean to girls. It was a sexist thing, all women should be treated above everything else. Especially, since they go through nine months of pure and utter torture just because the guy couldn't keep it in him.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ichigo yelled at her, but she put her hand up, stopping him from speaking.

"We are going to have to go through some major lessons on how to treat a lady! You can't go to your sister's wedding calling her such things! Rukia always makes sure that brides feel like they are the most beautifullest sexiest gorgeousest thing alive on their wedding day! Rukia's head might explode!" Nel ranted, her arms flying all over the places as she talked dramatically. Her favorite made-up words, they really never make sense.

I mean, I wouldn't say my head would explode, it would just erupt from the inside out, with brain juice and tissue flying all over the place.

"See, you can practically see the veins in her forehead twitch! See!" Nel ran over to sit by me and started poking me at my forehead. Now, my forehead was twitching.

"Out! This has nothing to do with it! I'll speak with you later! Rangiku, is that popcorn?" I was going to lecture Nel, when my eyes caught Rangiku at the corner of the room, munching on a bowl of popcorn as she watched us intriguingly. I saw her jump in her seat, chewing the popcorn already in her mouth ever so slowly.

"N-No. It's not popcorn. These are merely puffs of popped up corn kernels turned inside out. And you know, some extra sodium and liquid fat all mixed together in one bowl." Rangiku said nervously, reaching in to the bowl for another piece.

"Oh! Popcorn! I love popcorn!" Nel exclaimed running over to where Rangiku was, shoving an entire handful of the popcorn in her mouth. I rubbed my head, roughly. Were my employees actually eating in my bridal room watching a scene like this as if it was a movie.

"Get out! Both of you! I can't handle you right now! Out!" I shouted at the two as they ran out of the room as fast as they could. And finally the room was silent again.

"Well, that was interesting." Ichigo said, still looking at the place where Rangiku and Nel had left. By now, he was sitting up, his sister sitting in his lap.

"I thought it was funny!" Tsubaki piped in, nodding her head.

"Sorry about that. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again," I told her apologetically, "Shall we get started?"

"I guess so! My brother is here and his input it really important! Oh, and Ms. Kuchiki?" Tsubaki asked, changing the subject.

"Call me Rukia. And yes?"

"Since my brother has been absent for the past six months, and his input is always really important, I was wondering if he could… You know…" She drawled on, looking at me hopefully.

"What?" I asked.

"I was wondering if Ichigo could be with you through every step of planning this wedding!"

Oh no. This probably wouldn't end well.

/

Hooray! Finally done! This took me a long time, but I feel like I could've done better, but I'm trying to get back into writing for this story! I hope that you guys will bear with me! I'm sorry if this chapter was really bad and OCC and if the grammar sucked! And I hope that you guys will please review to tell me how this chapter went! And thank you guys again for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you guys so much, I hope that you guys will continue to review! Please and Thank You!


End file.
